Back and Better
by kitty210
Summary: Amu has been betrayed by the Guardians and has moved to Paris. There she became a famous singer in a band and is coming back to Japann. There Amu will meet the Guardians with her new friends which are the rose knights of the Barajou no Kiss crew. The Guardians will learn more about Amu then they thought, and why is Amu after the Embryo? This is a redo from my story of Shugo No Kiss


**Kitty210: This is a redo and a much better one! My partner is Gilbert, the talking frog who has 7 toes on his right hind leg.**

**Gilbert: HI! (Waves at the crowd)**

**Kitty210: and my awesome bestie that I like to torture, Rachael! Oh, and meet my fat pet squirrel, Chubos!**

**Rachael: ****Hola****!**

**Kitty210: Nuff, said let's get this show on the road! **

**~~Line Break~~**

Amu was staring at the white clouds passing by her plane's window. She was coming back from Paris and had stayed there for 3 years. While she was there she became a world-wide pop sensation, known as Clarisse Star. Amu was called that because she wanted her whole life to change not her past to haunt in her mind. She sat back and stared at her charas bickering, playing, and doing other pointless things. When she was a joker a few years back her eggs had shattered by the X-eggs. Now her charas are reborn and has two new ones.

Akira was the first born out of all of them and was born for Amu's want to being a singer. She had purple hair tied into a low pony tail and red highlights in it and light purple eyes. Akira had a red and black tank top with a treble clef printed on with a denim short skirt. Underneath the skirt was a star printed tights and knee high boots. She holds a sparkling purple microphone in her hands.

Ran was born next and was reborn for Amu's want to be good at sports and to be a dancer. Ran had on a dark pink cheerleading shirt on with the same color of cheerleading caprice. She had on black and hot pink sneakers and her hair stayed the same. Ran had hot pink pom poms and her visor was gone. Suu was third born and represents Amu's want to be more lady-like. Her hair is undone and goes to her waist. She has a light green headband on with a dark green clover attached to it. Suu also has a light green sundress with white flowers on it and has green sandals to match.

Miki was born next because of Amu's want to become more artistic and creative. Miki still has her blue beret on but lets her hair down which only went to her shoulders. Miki has a dark blue vest over a white blouse. She has denim blue shorts with blue ballet flats and Miki also has her blue messenger bag.

Dia was born next for Amu's dream to be a musician and for Amu's radiance. Dia still looks the same and was the only one not to change out of Amu's old charas. Dia though has a yellow diamond shaped shoulder bag that holds all her instruments.

The last born was Ema. She has a gray hoodie to hide her hair and wore baggy black jeans on. Ema has blue and black sneakers on and gray eyes specked with gold. She was born to hide and conceal herself so she won't get hurt anymore. She has a mysterious past that nobody knows not even Amu.

Amu sat agitatedly in her seat because she couldn't wait to see what the Guardians' reaction is when she comes to Japan. Ema was sitting absent mindedly on Amu's shoulder until she saw the emotions colliding in Amu's eyes," Amu are you okay about seeing your friends back in Japan?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just nervous on seeing them. I want to have revenge, so why am I nervous?" Amu replied, giving a sour laugh, thinking of the Guardians.

Dia overheard what Amu and Ema were talking about and joined in, too," Amu, its okay. You won't be alone you'll have all of us." Dia consoled Amu, pointing to her charas.

"Hey! You have us, too! Did you forget?" Someone yelled across from them.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: I know, I know, I was supposed to make the chapters longer but they will be after chapter three or something.**

**Rachael: There's no excuse.**

**Kitty210: Whatever. (Pokes Rachael hard in the stomach making her gag)**

**Gilbert: Weirdoes!**

**Rachael: Says, the talking frog with 7 toes on his right hind leg!**

**Gilbert: What, about Kitty210's imaginary fat pet squirrel!?**

**Kitty210 (Gasp): Don't bring Chubos into this!**

**Kaede: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! **

**Rachael: Wait, How did **_**YOU**_** get in here?!**


End file.
